A Friendly Chat
by ddevilmaycry
Summary: Klavier wants to cool off for the day and what better than to spend it with his band's second guitarist. *Not Yaoi*


**Summary: **Klavier wants to cool off for the day and what better than to spend it with his band's second guitarist.

**Author's Notes: **My second story for Daryan :D I just hope it turns out well for the readers. Well, please enjoy, thank you for any review. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any character that belongs to Capcom, thanks.

* * *

**A Friendly Chat**

Klavier Gavin goes to the Criminal Affairs Division 3 department to... possibly chat with an old friend and band member... He goes a few paces through the long corridor and stops in front of a door labelled "Daryan Crescend" International Detective.

*Knock Knock*

"Welcome, don't have to say anything spicy just to let you enter, a'right?"

Klavier hears the voice of his friend and being welcomed, opens the door and leans by the threshold. He sees Daryan seated on the usual swivel chairs these offices have, back facing him, holding an acoustic guitar.

"Ahahaha, you never were the man for introductions, Daryan."

"Ok, what's it? Come to request the good ol' detective in me to help you on a case?"

"Nein, nein, nein... I just came here to have a friendly chat, is that alright, Herr Crescend?"

"Since when's the last time I heard you call me that?"

"Since whenever, Daryan."

"This conversation's going nowhere, Gavin."

Daryan turns the swivel chair to face Klavier, he had the original 'I'm not sad and I'm not also entirely happy' face put on. Klavier always saw this face when they talked about business.

"Well, if it isn't going anywhere, where would you want it to go?" Klavier asks, with his usual leaning in and that toothy grin on his face.

"To a place without nonsense, perhaps?"

" Ach... Daryan, everyone knows you sing the blues when you're playing your acoustic guitar."

"I ain't playing blues Gavin, chief just told me to tone down the volume, says it distracts nearby offices."

"Is that so? Do you have work?"

"Nothin' in particular going on now, they give me work, I finish it in less than an hour."

"So, you want to do something more worthwhile than sing the blues, ja?"

"I told you Gavin, I ain't singing any blues!"

"Hahahah, it does my heart good to heat up your temper, come on, let's jam, or if you want lunch is on me, it'll be a walk in the park, where anything's my treat, I just came here to have a chat with you, band hasn't been moving since those other three were sent to different cases you know, my office's been filled with empty music these past days... Ja, I want to cool off."

"Fine, fine, for the sake of what you want."

Klavier walks out the threshold, Daryan stands up and follows, and so goes a day with two of the key members of the Gavinners.

Since Klavier didn't want them to use any kind of vehicle they own and insisted they walk to their favorite joint, they had plenty time to have a chat, and knowing Klavier, Daryan was like an outlet for his weariness, a man he could talk to about the craziest things. This shark guy was the man he formed the band with, and he never knew of a detective who was so into music until he met Daryan, someone inclined to both crime fighting and rockin' 'n' rollin'.

"You want us to walk to the opposite end of town, huh?" Daryan said, surprisingly not irritated at all.

"Ja, there a problem? I know you're a strong man, you won't whine."

"Hah, this your idea of showing off to the ladies who see you walkin' on these streets?"

"Partially, ja. But a bigger portion, a talk with you, Herr Crescend."

"There goes your royal German tone again, Herr Gavin."

They laughed together, not knowing what the reason was. Maybe because they were too occupied with cases that they missed having fun and talking like drunken men, just like the good ol' days when every week there was a scheduled concert, and every night of that concert was a trip to Klavier's to party like there's no tomorrow.

"To break the ice, why don't we talk about something with more sense until we arrive there, ja?

"Hasn't the ice been broken already, we just don't have anything to talk about, is all."

"Rock and Roll and Romance are but words that start with an R, I miss those concerts we have where all the frauleins scream my name."

"Yeah right, you fangirl obsessed screwball."

"Ahahaha, how about you, Daryan, you've never paid attention to any fraulein since I met you, you aren't actually... gay, are you?

"Man man man, you even have to ask me that, and I thought you knew me!"

"No offense meant, but really, you say you love seeing frauleins but I've never even seen you with one, care to explain?"

"It's NONE of your business, Gavin."

"Ahhh... You are keeping your affairs secret from me, ja? Or is it with the Fraulein Detective that's why you're clamming up?"

"That chick? Hahaha! I'd never dig a girl who eats those whatever-they-are's before she listens to me, man."

"But you have to admit, she's pretty cute sometimes, ja? When you play her on the witness stand, hahaha."

"That's just you, Gavin. Not even that sleevey friend of yours would mess with a moody lady detective like that."

"Ah, you mean Herr Forehead? A pleasure to seeing Herr Forehead is that cute little fraulein he is always with, adorable isn't she, ja, Daryan?"

"I told you, Gavin, it's just you."

"Fine, then let me be frank. If there was any fraulein you were to go out with, what kind of fraulein would she be? Honestly Daryan, we were born on the same year, we've been friends for seven years and are friends up 'til now! And you haven't even shared anything like this with me."

"I thought I was wrong when I decided to go with your flow, man. You know me, I'm an occasional romantic guy, I don't need mush like this to talk about it."

"You aren't being fun."

"I don't have to be."

"Pretty please, Daryan..." Klavier suddenly runs in front of him and then lets out puppy dog eyes and that smile of his that can captivate frauleins into fantasy.

"No."

"Bitte bitte bitte, Herr Crescend..." Even shinier puppy eyes.

"I don't know what you just said, but I say NO."

"Hmm... I will tell everyone you fear planes... AND how you got to fear them..." An evil grin crosses Klavier's face.

"MAN, you have to blackmail me? Fine fine, I like frauleins, ehem, women who don't scream I love you! Marry me, the like, when they're around me, sure it's nice to hear that but they're just fans, nothing else. Happy now?"

"You're harsh, Daryan."

"I am, they don't call me shark boy for nothing."

"But how about the cute little fraulein with Herr forehead, she doesn't freak out whenever she sees any band member? Isn't that what you like, ja?"

"YOU of all people, will never understand, Gavin."

"OR you are just a very complicated man when it comes to things like this, Daryan."

"No lady can bear the life of a rockstar, hahahaha. They're too fragile for that."

"Oh really Daryan? Fine, I got my answer, and I'm contented. My, how far is the opposite end of town, are we even halfway?"

"Just walk, I know you're a strong man, you won't whine." Daryan tries hard to suppress his laughter.

"You rogue, you really had to imitate me like that. Fine, lunch's out, you won't even answer my question with a straight face. I'm going back."

"Man, you had to drag me out here and then just say you're going back? Gee, this is helpful, man..."

"Last one to the jam studio is a rotten shark!" All of a sudden, Klavier runs, laughing loudly to the right corner of the street, Daryan follows him, running and yelling "Screw you Gavin!"

People (and frauleins) turn their heads to see a glimmerous fop being chased by a jerkass shark, anyone who wanted an autograph would have to go run after them.

* * *

So, did you enjoy it?

I tried to catch their tone of voices whenever the talked, and I'm not sure if I got it right...

Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
